The Chosen
by Lila Thomson
Summary: Girl with the perfect life . . that goes deliciously awful. . R
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hope you guys like the story. Please Review! :D_

The moonlight gleamed dimly against the window. Makayla ran as fast as she could down the small flight of stairs and tripped at the last two. She fell to her knees and barely caught herself with the palms of her hands, fear pulsing through her body like an unwanted plague. Seizing her. Tormenting her.

She heard laughing. It was soft, but she heard the sick taunting in it. She turned sharply toward him. There he stood. At the top of the stairs covered in complete shadow. She could still see his menacing eyes. Filled with laughter.

She jumped up as fast as possible and ran into the living room. She could see the back door. It was getting closer to her.

She rounded the doorway when she heard the gun go off. She was determined to make it too the backdoor. She felt hot liquid seep through her shirt. She barely made it three steps into the kitchen before she stumbled to a walk, then a crawl. She put her hand against her side and pulled her shirt up enough to see the blood. So much blood.

She stood up halfway and reached on the countertop for the knife she had used to cut the tomatoes with earlier. Her strength gave in before she found it. She tried to grab the table to steady herself. The pain was so emmense.

She leaned her back against the bare wall and slid down, leaving a red trail in her place. A small sound of shear terror escaped her lips when she saw him standing in the doorway, his black jacket trailing behind him. His piercing eyes were upon her and she felt the ground shake a little as his boots stomped their way toward her. She quivered as he got closer.

He knelt down on his knee to her level and got out his knife.

"No, no please don't. Please..." She whispered almost silently. Her face was soaked with tears. He brought his face in close to her neck and inhaled deeply. His lips brushed against her ear and she just kept whispering "Please don't do this...." over and over again.

He brought his hand with the knife close to her lips, but only used his index finger to gently quiet her. He kissed her jawline ever so softly and murmered in her ear soothingly.

"Poor little Makayla." He drew back and looked her in the eyes with false pitty written all across his face. "You can't run from the truth anymore my sweet." She winced.

He leaned in closer, listening to the fast pace of her breathing now. She leaned her head back, trying to disappear as far into the wall as she could. He ran his nose caressingly up her neck to her jaw, taking in her smell.

"You're mine now." He whispered, shoving the blade deeply into her chest. She tried to scream out, but only a ghastly whisper came. He held her in his arms until her heart stopped completely. He layed her as gently as possible on the white tiles stained with her blood, and kissed her lips for the last time. He got up and walked out, not before giving a last glance to her lifeless corpse in a puddle of blood on the floor,

and smiling.

_A/N: Okay, i know that this is probably the shortest chapter in all the history of short chapters but bare with me. The next one is long. Oh, and umm pls review?_


	2. Makayla

_**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter, so tell me what you think and stuff! :D **_

"Makayla?" Her mother yelled in the distant. "Are you ready yet?" Makayla rolled her eyes. "Yes!" She called through the house. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing the usual, jeans and a black tee. Her long brown hair was up and she was ready for another boring school day, but she had Jeremy to look forward to. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask was a tap on the window. She pulled back the curtain and Jeremy smiled warmly at her. She opened up the latch and let him in.

"Hey Makayla." He said giving her a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. She smiled. "Hey." She replied.

"I've been looking forward to that hug all morning." he said with a smile. His smile was gorgeous and she loved the way his dark brown hair sort of shimmered in the dim sunlight that Friday morning. They started down the stairs together and her mother said, "Have a good day." just as she was walking out. "You too." Makayla said in reply.

Jeremy slipped his arm comfortably around her shoulder as they walked to the high school. They arrived and walked in the old building with everyone else. There were too many kids to count at the old Seminole High School. You had to practically push people roughly to even get to your locker. Sometimes you even saw little fights break out in the middle of the hallway! It was a mess, indeed.

Makayla opened her locker door only to find a bouquet of crimson red roses and a note attached that read: "Happy 5 month anniversary! Love Always, Jeremy." She looked at him with surprise and threw her arms around his waist whispering "You remembered." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, softly running his fingers through her soft hair.

It was almost time for class and the principal walked by and snapped at them pulling them apart quickly.

"Get to class! There is no need for that kind of behavior in this school Makayla. I won't have it!" Jeremy answered fast.

"Sorry Mrs. Green." She continued to glare at them a moment longer, then walked away. Makayla gave Jeremy a puzzled look and smiled. The warning bell rang out. They had less than a minute to get to class now.

"I'll see you at lunch Jeremy.", she said. She kissed his cheek and walked quickly to first period. It was English class. She didn't mind English too much, but she didn't exactly like it either. She couldn't hardly believe her and Jeremy had been going out for five months. It only seemed like a couple of weeks, but they say time flies when your having fun.

Whoever "they" are. She smiled at the thought. Mrs. Martin was giving one of her boring sentence structure lectures and she stopped and looked at Makayla coldly. Marcie, one of those snobby little preps in the front, giggled annoyingly and the frustrated teacher continued on.

___ _ _ ___

At lunch Makayla saw Rebecca. They got in line together. Rebecca was a little new to the school, she had been there for about four weeks and they had hit it off as best friends within the first day. The lunch line was painfully long.

"That Math test killed me." Rebecca pushed a strand of her short hair out of her face with annoyance "I don't think i answered a single question right." She sighed.

"I don't know. I didn't think it was all that hard." Replied Makayla moving forward a bit.

"Well of course! Everyone seems completely unharmed by this stupid test except for me." She shot angrily. Makayla laughed. "It's not funny! I can't believe I went to that party last night." She said, smirking at Makayla. "And I really can't believe that that guy thought I was drunk and tried to get me to go upstairs!"

They both started busting out laughing in unison.

Hands covered Makaylas eyes. Shock surged through her body, but only for a moment. It was Jeremy. He laughed.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He started to hug her but Mrs. Green walked by and looked at them out of the corner of her eye disapprovingly. Makayla couldn't help but smile. She had actually been smiling a lot here lately. They moved forward in the line and got their treys of school lunch. Just looking at it made her less and less hungry by the second.

"Where do you wanna sit?" She asked Rebecca. Her friend looked around the lunch-room for a table. She spotted one.

"Over there." She said pointing to a table for four in the corner. "I'll be right there, I'm going to go see if they have anything good in the salad bar." She added. Makayla started walking to the little table, but a couple of guys were pushing each other around playfully and one of them rammed right into her. Someone caught her just in time. She looked up and saw Jeremy looking at the guys angrily.

She regained her balance and sat down at the table. "Thanks for the save. That would've been messy." She thanked him, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was still looking at them as he sat down.

"Can you believe that? That guy didn't even bother to apologize!" He started to get up but Makayla grabbed his arm.

"It's okay. I'm fine thanks to you. Let's just forget about it." She looked pleadingly into his eyes. He sighed and sat back down. She held his hand under the table. He smiled. Rebecca walked over and sat down.

"Umm, did I miss something?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Makayla poked at her food as Jeremy told her what

happened.

"That's stupid. Don't worry about them Makayla." She smiled at her friend and continued to poke at her food with her plastic fork while Rebecca and Jeremy ate what little they wanted. The rest of lunch was pretty boring.

___ _ _ ___

The bell rang for the last time that day. Makayla weaved between all the people until she reached her locker. Jeremy caught up to her and swiftly kissed her cheek. She grabbed her books for homework along with the bouquet of roses that had amazingly made it through the day. He slipped his arm gently around her waist and started to walk her home.

___ _ _ ___

As she was walking up to her front door her ran up to her and he said, "I've got a surprise for you." Her eyes widened. "Can I pick you up at 8:00 p.m.?" He asked.

"I'll be ready." She said, trying to hide the extremely big smile on her face, but he saw it anyways. She walked inside and shut the door carelessly.

"Mom?" She yelled into the peculiar darkness that was erupting from the whole house. She lay down the roses on the coffee table net to the front door and ventured toward the light switch. The smell of gas interupted her senses. She got to the light as fast as she could make it possible and flipped the switch.

There her mother was. Laying in the center of the room. Her eyes motionlessly open and her mouth carved into a horrible smile. Makayla screamed as loud as her lungs would allow and ran from the house. She stumbled off of the porch steps and hit someones chest. Jeremy sat her down on one of the steps and was trying to calm her frantic crying.

"Makayla, what's wrong! Baby, what happened? What's wrong?!" He held her firmly against him while she tried to explain in little muffled whispers. All she could get out was, "Mom. Her eyes. I couldn't- I.. shouldn't have left her... She just... "

Jeremy stood up and started to walk in the house. Makayla grabbed his shirt.

"No! Please, don't leave me... Don't go in there.. please.." He looked at her sadly and peeped around the corner of the doorway, not stepping a foot inside, and saw her mother sprawled out on the floor.

"Come on Makayla. Lets go to the house and call the police." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her. She buried herself into his chest and stared at her shaking hands as tears absentmindedly rolled down her face. Seconds later she was being sat down on his living room couch.

"I'll be right in the kitchen Makayla. I'm going to call the police." He walked away, leaving her on the couch covered in little pillows. She curled into the very corner and closed her eyes. The image came back to her of her mothers' eyes. Staring at her horridly. Unmoving.

She opened her eyes quickly. Her fingers tangled with one of the pillows to keep her mind absorbed. Anything to keep the images away. She hear Jeremy's muffled voice coming from the living room, sounding panicked. She held tighter to the pillow.

"Makayla?" Jeremy walked in and knelt beside her. "The police are on the way with the paramedics. You look uncomfortable. Come on." He lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his room. He lay her down on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. He started to get up but she grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't leave me alone.. ", she whispered softly. He looked at her sadly and curled up next to her.

"I have to go and answer the door for the cops when they come." He kissed her cheek gingerly and held her close to him. "I'm so sorry Kay. I'm so sorry." She couldn't really comprehend what had happened. It's almost as if her brain was refusing to register, rejecting her mothers death.

She clinged to him softly, not wanting to let him go when there was a loud knock on the door. Jeremy jumped up and kissed her hand before he lept out of the room quickly. Makayla curled up in the blanket and looked around his room. She had only been in there once before, and that was only for a few minutes.

There were some clothes stranded on the closet floor and a lot of posters of random rock bands on the walls. The pillows smelt like Jeremy and she curled up with one. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she turned toward the door.

"They want to take us to the police station and ask some questions. Are you alright? You don't have to go right now if you don't want to." She set up and he took her hand.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I'll come." He followed her out of the room. Their was an officer waiting at the foot of the stairs. He smiled sympathetically and nodded toward the living room. Jeremy led her out to his truck and the police led them to the station.

They drove past Makaylas house and she saw them carrying out something. A body on a stretcher. Jeremy pulled her to him quickly and held her close to his chest. She held onto him and focussed on the pattern of the seats.

A few minutes later the truck pulled to a stop. Jeremy helped her out and the nice guy that was in Jeremy's house escorted them inside. The double doors slid open automatically and they all stepped inside. There were a lot of small offices toward the front but he led them toward the back where it was a little quieter. He led them into a room with a desk and two chairs on the opposite side facing the front of the desk. Jeremy and her sat down and he took her hand.

"Someone will be with you in a moment." He nodded politely and shut the door behind him. Makayla squeezed Jeremy's hand softly. A clock hung on the wall. The second hand ticking by slowly; 4:03 The door squeaked open and Makayla jumped a little. Jeremy held onto her hand reassuringly.

A young woman stepped through the doorway with a messy bun and some librarian glasses. There was a badge on her shirt that seemed out of place with her wardrobe. She looked at Makayla and Jeremy apoligeticaly and sat in the desk chair. She had a tape recorder in her hand and pushed the 'record' button lightly. The tape started rolling and she looked at them smiling.

"Would you please tell me how you happened upon the incident Makayla?" Makayla let go of Jeremy's hand and pushed some hair out of her face.

"I came home from school." was all she said.

"I see. Did you see your mother this morning before leaving?" She still had that small smile on her librarian type face. She waited for Makayla to answer.

"Yes. She was in the livingroom watching TV when Jeremy and I went to school."

"Thank you Makayla. I need to ask a few questions to Jeremy. It will only take a few seconds and Joe will escort you to the lobby." She pushed a small round button on her desk and it lit up green. A second later a man opened the door and motioned for Makayla.

"No, wait. I don't want to leave him." She said in a sort of desperation.

"Don't worry. It will only take a second like she said. I'll be right there. I promise." Jeremy told her reassuringly. She hesitated, but walked out with the officer anyhow. Jeremy turned to face the other officer with a calm face.

"Okay. Well, Jeremy," She paused for a moment writing some things down on a pad of paper. "Do you go to Makayla's house every morning?"

"Yes."

"And so you came home with her also, after school."

"I always walk her home. But I didn't go in."

"So how did you get involved in this if you just left and went home."

"I heard her scream."

"Who?"

"Makayla."

"What did you do?"

"I ran over imediatly to see what was the matter."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I did."

"Makayla's back door was unlocked."

"So?"

"So, that's what I'm saying. You had complete access to Makayla's house whenever you felt like it. There was also an entrence through the upstairs window, am I correct in saying so?"

"Yes. I don't see what your getting at."

"You are the only one who knew how to get in."

"You think I did this?"

"I don't just think Mr. Keating." Her eyebrow raised as she spoke Jeremy's last name.

"But-"

"Your swimming in dangerous waters, son. I wouldn't if I were you." She wrote a couple more things down on the pad of paper and motioned him out of her office. He left without another word and walked down the corridor that they had come down. He paused when he heard some talking coming from an office to the left.

"Her mother was smiling?" Came the first unrecognized voice.

"Yes, on the floor." Said the second. "Looks like she turned on the gas and killed herself. The gas valve was set to high."

"Did she kill herself?"

"That's what some people are saying but I really doubt it. That fellow she came in with looks suspicious."

"Well I feel bad for the poor girl."

"Yeah..."

Jeremy went ahead and found the lobby where Makayla was sitting uneasy. He felt a little mixed up and somewhat worried that they would pin this on him, but didn't show it. Surely some of the neighbors saw him when he ran back to help her? They had to have.

He sat down beside her and held her hand. Poor Makayla. Nobody knew where her dad was, he had left when she was two ad now her mother was dead. Where would she go? She had no other relatives that were alive except her grandmother, who was in a nursing home. Surely thy wouldn't send her to a fosterhome?? He couldn't let that happen. Would his dad let her stay at their house? He didn't know. He supposed so, but he would ask him when he got off work.

"You guys can leave now." Said the same officer who was in Makayla's house. "We will contact you for your inheritance. Where will you be staying?"

"At my house." Jeremy spoke for her.

He led them to the door past all of the other little noisy offices. Jeremy walked Makayla out to the truck and opened the door for her. She smiled at him as he came around and opened his door. He climbed in and started the small truck. She nestled close to him as he drove back to his house, and stared out the window. There were people walking on the sidewalks, looking content. Without a care in the world, it seemed. How could her whole life change this much in one day? She wished she could wake up.

To escape this nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll have the new chapter up sometime in the near future. Please review!! Critiquing is appreciated deeply!! **

**Loves ,**

**-LT-**


End file.
